Shaxx/Dialogue
Destiny Tower *"The Crucible is open." *"Crucible's open." *"Get back out there." *"Yeah, well screw him." *"Step up." *"You think you're good enough?" *"Here to cash in?" *"Until next time." *"Hey. Yeah, you." *"Hey, you. Yeah, you." *"Do we have a problem here?" *"Yeah...?" *"What?" *"Hey... hit me... hard as you can." *"What do you need?" *"No need to be polite." *"Let's do this." *"Anything you need, Guardian?" *"Anything I can do for you?" *"You want the Crucible? I am the Crucible." *"You look like you've got what it takes." *"The darkness may as well come in and take the place if that's all we've got." *"Would love to get Zavala back in the Crucible, teach the new breed how it's done..." *"You want to take on the Cabal? You've got to train, or they'll stomp you flat..." *"Hey. *Laughs* You look like you need training, Guardian." *"Rise and shine, Guardian." *"If you think it will suit you." *"Rise and shine, Guardian." *"Evening, Guardian." *"Cayde ran through the Crucible like it was a game... sly bastard." *"Hivebane." *"(Hivebane) If you're looking for Shaxx, you've found him." *"Good to see you, Hivebane." *"*laughs* It's the Hivebane." *"Honor is earned." *"The honor is mine, Hivebane." *"See you, Hivebane." *"Ikora's gift for the Light is like none I've seen before." *"Hivebane. (laughs) Love it." *"The Hivebane. I love it." *"The slayer of Oryx." *"Are you ready, Oryx slayer?" *"I trust you're prepared, Hive slayer." *"I will see you around." *"I'll be here, Hivebane." *"Superb." *"Let's get you back out there." *"Let's get you ready." *"FWC's getting antsy. They must be preparing for something." *"Do you think you can match them?" *"I really appreciate your efforts, Guardian." *"Well done." *"No better time to gear up." *"I wanna see that back in the Crucible." *"Let's see you use that." *"Now you're ready to get to work." *"Solid." *"I will tell you how I lost my horn, but it doesn't live up to slaying Oryx." *"I'm not gonna tell you how I lost the horn; you couldn't handle it." *"I'd tell you to hit me, but I think it would hurt." *"You wanna stare me down?" *"You think you take me?" *"I've seen the best, Guardian." *"You're the best." *"Your honor, Guardian." *"Keep it up, Guardian." *"Tick, tock. Get rolling." *"Something wrong?" *"What is the holdup?" *"Speak." *"Or we should settle this in the Crucible." *"Wasting my time is no way to impress me, Dreg." *"What could possibly challenge you, after Oryx?" *"Go find what awaits you after Oryx." *"(laughs)" *"Yeah." *"Okay." *"You fight for all of us." *"You'll know where to find me." *"Hope you know how to use that thing." *"Have you been to the Crucible?" *"You killed the King! (laughs)" *"What's next?" *"Honor is earned." *"'till next time." *"Well, Dead Orbit isn't calling the shots. I am." *"You fight for the City." Crucible General Match Intro *"(in normal voice) Stick together, team." (Clash) *"Engage and execute all targets." (Clash) *"Work together. And you might survive." (Clash) *"No holding back! Your enemies won't!" (Clash) *"Nothing complicated here. Defend your allies and defeat your opponents." (Clash) *"Capture and hold zones to claim victory." (Control) *"Hold the zones! They're the only path to victory." (Control) *"Time to fight, Guardians. Capture all zones." (Control) *"Capture the zones. They're all that matters." (Control) *"Focus on the zones. Control them to claim victory." (Control) *"If an enemy defeats you, hold tight. Your ally may be close." (Skirmish) *"(in a serious tone) Stick together, team." *"Watch your back, Guardian. No one else will." (Rumble) *"The enemy is everywhere." (Rumble) *"Fight for the Spark. Take it into the Rift." (Rift) *"The Spark will ignite the Rift, and your enemies will burn." (Rift) *"Prove your worth to the Iron Lords." (Iron Banner) *"The Iron Lords are watching, Guardian." (Iron Banner) *"Show the Iron Lords what you're made of." (Iron Banner) *"How will you fare against utter chaos?" (Mayhem) *"Enjoy yourselves, Guardians." (Mayhem) *"Good luck." (Mayhem) *"The rule is simple: defeat your enemy, claim their crest." (Supremacy) *"Defeating an opponent drops their crest! That's your cue to take it." (Supremacy) *"Beat your enemy down, then take their crest. Their honor will come with it." (Supremacy) *"Take a Guardian's crest and you take their honor. Don't let it happen to you." (Supremacy) *"One kill. One crest. Make it happen, Guardian!" (Supremacy) Your Team Winning *"You've gained the lead." *"Gained the lead!" *"You're in the lead." Team far ahead in points *"You're crushing them!" *"Your strategy is working. Keep up the good work." *"Haha! The Crucible is no place for mercy." *"Ha, you're crushing them! Send them home crying." *"This isn't a fight. It's a massacre." *"Show them that you've got this." *"Oh, did they ever stand a chance." Enemy Winning *"Lost the lead." *"You're falling behind." Team far behind in points *"They're crushing you." *"Don't give up. Fight!" *"You're not dead yet, Guardian..." *"You fight to win, Guardian. So fight." *"Looks like you've misjudged your enemy." *"Don't let up!" *"Prove your worth, Guardian!" *"Fight back! Control the zones!" (Control) *"Regroup and combine your efforts. Or suffer the consequences." (Control) Close to winning *"Victory imminent!" *"You're almost there!" *"Finish them!" *"One final push and victory is yours!" Close to losing *"You've nearly lost." *"Defeat is imminent." *"They've almost won!" 'Tie' *"Tie game." 'Heavy Ammo' Arriving soon * "Heavy ammo on the way." * "Heavy ammo inbound." Available *"Heavy ammo available." Match Win *"Good work Guardian. I could have used you in the field." *"Well done. I could have used your talents in the field." *"Good work, Guardian. Your light is strong." *"Another battle won. Onto the next fight." *"Haha! Is that what victory smells like?" *"Haha! More effort like that and we might just win this." *"I know total domination when I see it! Superb!" (Mercy win) *"Your victory gives the city hope, Guardian." *"Nice work, Guardian. Your efforts have been noted." *"Hard-fought victory, Guardian." *"Targets eliminated. Congratulations, Guardian." (Elimination) *"You can fight by my side any time, Guardian." *"Zones controlled. Targets eliminated. Good work, Guardian." (Control) *"You started with nothing but a fighting spirit. Now you have an arm full of crests and all the honor that goes with it." (Supremacy) *"My respect for you grows with every crest you claim, Guardian. Well fought!" (Supremacy) *"Total tactics, Guardian. Such combat stirs my blood." (Doubles) *"Your legend is being forged in fire, Guardian." (Rumble) 'Match Loss' *"Your light was not enough, Guardian. Get 'em next time." *"Your team lost. Try again." *"Do you like it better when Lord Saladin oversees these matches? Do I look like I care? Get back in there!" *"Let this defeat be a lesson: only the strong survive." *"You will learn from this defeat." *"Stand tall, Guardian. This battle was lost, but there will be others." *"I know that's not the best you've got. Now do it again." *"Let the sting from this defeat fuel your fire." *"They've outmatched you this time, Guardian, but victory is a matter of persistence." *"Worry not, Guardian! Now, fight again!" *"Make pain your ally and victory is yours!" *"You've got to hold those zones. Maybe next time, Guardian." (Control) *"No... not this time. Controlling those zones is the only path to victory." (Control) *(angrily) "The city will never gain new ground if you can't hold territory." (Control) *"Your glory demands more, Guardian!" (Supremacy) *(angrily) "Your crest is your honor, Guardian! Protect it!" (Supremacy) *(angrily) "Your glory, Guardian. Reclaim it!" (Supremacy) *(determined) "Before the day is done, we're getting your glory back. Fight then." (Supremacy) *(angrily) "I will not expect surrender, Guardian. You have dignity to maintain!" (Supremacy) 'Mercy Rule' *"Enough! This battle was one-sided." *"I know a one-sided fight when I see one." *"I've seen enough! I'm calling this one." 'Time' *"Five minutes remaining." *"Only five minutes left!" *"Only one minute left." *"One minute." *"You've got thirty seconds." *"Thirty seconds remaining! This is going to be close." *"Thirty seconds and counting." *"Too close to call! Keep the pressure on!" *"Thirty seconds left." *"You've got ten seconds!" *"Ten seconds remaining!" *"Ten seconds remaining! Give 'em hell! Medals First Blood (First Kill in Match) * "Magnificent! Now stay focused." * "Oh yes! The battle lines have been drawn!" * "First Blood goes to you! They'll seek retribution for this." * "For the hounds of war are loose!" 'Double Down (2 Rapid Kills)' *"Double down!" *"Two for one!" *"Double kill!" 'Triple Down (3 Rapid Kills)' *"Three opponents down!" *"Triple down!" *"Yes! Three down!" *"Three down!" *"Your legend grows!" 'Breaker (4 Rapid Kills)' *"Fantastic work!" *"This is amazing!" 'Slayer (5 Rapid Kills)' * "Look at them fall." 'Reaper (6 Rapid Kills)' *"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" 'Seventh Column (7 Rapid Kills)' *"Seventh column!" 'Relentless' *"What I wouldn't give to fight again beyond the walls. I would tear out a Vex heart with my teeth! I would sear the Cabal with my burning Light, challenge the Fallen Kells to personal combat and scatter them! I... I've been watching too many Crucible matches." *"With ten like you. I could end the war." *"Let them burn in your light." *"I haven't seen a firefight like that since Twilight Gap." *"Fight forever, Guardian! (laughs)" 'Reign of Terror' *"Well executed." We Ran out of Medals * "My... this is... this is beautiful... You continue to be my greatest success, Guardian." Unsung Hero * "And that's why we have fireteams." Gamemode-specific 'Control/Zone Control' *"Control." *"Zone Control." *"Zone A captured." *"Zone A secure." *"Zone A captured. It's yours." *"Zone B captured." *"Zone B secure." *"Zone C captured." *"Zone C secure." *"Zone A neutralized." *"Zone B neutralized." *"Zone C neutralized." *"All zones held. You have total control." *"Total control! Good work." *"Enemy captured zone A." *"Enemy captured zone B." *"Enemy captured zone C." *"Enemy controls all zones." *"You've lost them all." *"They've got them all. They've got total control." 'Clash' *"Clash." 'Elimination' *"Elimination." *"All enemies have been eliminated." 'Iron Banner' *"Iron Banner Control." *"Iron Banner Clash." *"Iron Banner Rift." *"Iron Banner Supremacy." *"Iron Banner Mayhem Clash!" 'Salvage' *"Salvage." *"New relic located." *"The enemy's found a relic. Stop their probe." *"The enemy's disabled your probe." *"Your probe's been shut down." *"Fight! Disable their probe." *"They've disabled your probe." *"Relic compromised." *"Relic lost." *"They've got the relic!" *"Relic seized!" 'Mayhem' *"Mayhem Clash." *"Mayhem Control." *"Mayhem Rumble." 'Rift' *"Rift." *"Spark ready. Take it!" *"Charging the spark." *"Runner out. Push forward!" *"The spark has arrived." *"Spark charging." *"They stopped you. Learn from this." *"Defend your runner!" *"Enemy team has the spark." *"Enemy runner active! Stop them!" *"You've got the spark." *"You've got the spark. Ignite the rift!" *"Stop for nothing, Guardian!" *"Run the spark, Guardian!" *"Run! Ignite the rift!" *"Enemy runner advancing." *"Your runner has the spark." *"Your runner is advancing." *"Runner down." *"Enemy rift ignited." *"Your team has ignited the enemy Rift." *"You ignited the rift. Good work!" *"The enemy ignited your rift!" *"Too late. They've got your rift." *"They got you, spark runner." *"You're down but not out, spark runner!" 'Supremacy' *"Supremacy." *"Their dignity is yours!" *"They never saw it coming." *"Their crest belongs to you now!" *"The crest is yours, Guardian!" *"Their glory is yours!" *"Glory is yours." *"Their glory goes to you, Guardian!" *"Excellent retrieval! Now fight on." *"Their honor is shattered!" *"No one shares the glory of that one, Guardian!" *"Securing the crest is vital. Good work, Guardian!" *"This is how you grow stronger." 'Combined Arms' *"Combined Arms." *"Pike inbound." *"Interceptor inbound." *"New Pikes arrived." *"Interceptors arrived." *"Interceptor available." *"New Pike available." 'Destiny 2' Tower *"The EDZ needs our help, Guardian, get out there." *"Always good to see another hero of the Tower." *"What do you mean you can't concentrate when I'm shouting, get back out there." *"I've got an entire Crucible to officiate, Guardian." *"Tell me, Guardian... did you pull the trigger on the fair Prince?" *"Cayde... is gone. And so now is Uldren." Crucible General Match Intro *"Enemy approaching! Defend the charges, or defeat your opponents." (Countdown) **"You're ghost has limited power.Survive at all costs!"(Survival) Your Team Winning *"Enemy team has no reserves left! Finish Them!"(Survival) *"Opposing team annihilated." *Round Start. You're ahead."(Survival) *"Enemy team is out of lives.Topple them!"(Survival) *"Round start. You're in the lead."(Survival) *"You Smashed you're enemies to dust!"(Survival) Team far ahead in points *"You're dominating the field! don't let up" Enemy Winning *"Your opponents have a lead. Destroy it." *"Your enemy is on match point. The line must be drawn here!" Team far behind in points * Close to winning *"One enemy left." *"One oppenent remains."(Surival) Close to losing * 'Tie' * 'Power Ammo' *"(sarcastically) Oh no! Heh heh heh heh!" *"Good!" *"Nice" *"Go! Make them cry" Match Win *"They can't win if they're dead! Haha!" *"I tell everyone you're my favorite guardian. WHO CARES? YOU FIGHT LIKE AN ANIMAL." *"You looked death in it's beady eyes and you spat in them! You fiend." *"A win well executed" *"The weight of the world was on your shoulders, and still you triumphed. Marvelous." *"All enemies down. All lives expended. Total victory!"(Survival) 'Match Loss' *"Your team has bean neutralized." *"They got you all. Fight another." *"You're all down. This fight's over." *"Your enemy understands the art of demolition. You'll get there." (Countdown) *"Not this time. You've been defeated." (Survival) *"The best thing about being a Guardian is that you're never truly beaten." *"You've been beaten... This time" *"Defeat... Comes for us all" *"Glory comes and goes, Guardian. If you want it, it can be yours again." * 'Mercy Rule' * 'Time' *"One minute." *"One minute left. The enemy is out of second chances!" *"Tie Breaker active! The end is coming!" *"Thirty seconds! Slay your enemy,and they stay dead!"(Survival) *"Ten Seconds." 'Medals' First Blood (First Kill in Match) * 'Double Down (2 Rapid Kills)' *"Two for one!" *"Tell them to line up faster!" 'Triple Down (3 Rapid Kills)' * 'Breaker (4 Rapid Kills)' * 'Ruthless (5 kill-streak)' *"This is wonderful!" We Ran out of Medals * "Guardian to the left of you. Guardian to the right of you. Guardian in FRONT of you. VOLLEYED AND THUNDERED!" * "The recruits have no excuses. Look at you! At what one guardian can do, with nothing but their Ghost, their weapon and their light." * "FIGHT FOREVER GUARDIAN!" Combined Fire * "And that's why we have fireteams." * "Strength in numbers, Guardian!Excellent!" *"A fireteam that fights together, stays together." Gamemode-specific Countdown * "Countdown!" * "You're on offense! Set the charges, or defeat all hostiles." * "The charges are everything. Set them. And protect them!" * "If those charges explode, all is lost. Defend them!" * "Defend those charges! The hour is yours!" * "Charge set. Now, to battle!" * "Enemy charge set! Defuse it now!" * "Enemy has set a charge! Make them regret that!" * "They set a charge! Get out there an defuse it!" * "The enemy team is gone, but the charge remains. Defuse it!" * "The enemy defused your charge." 'Control' * 'Survival' *"Survival." *"Commit to your battles wisely. Every death counts." *"It's dead even. Which of you will survive?" *"Five lives left!" *"Three lives left!" *"Your team's out of lives!" *"You're knocked out." *"No lives left for the enemy. Destroy them." *"One minute left. The enemy is out of second chances!" *"One opponent standing." *"All opponents defeated!" *"Neither side has any lives left. I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT." *"You annihilated them" *"Opponent has match point. Meaningless. Fight on" *"You have them where you want them! Finish this!"(Survival) 'Clash' * 'Supremacy' * References Category:Dialogue